Matt
| tribes = | place = 3/18 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 24 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 14/24 | challenges2 = 8 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 20 }} Matt is a contestant from and . In , Matt was in the minority the most of game, but flip-flopped between alliances to keep himself safe. After successfully throwing Ant and Yag under the bus to save himself, Matt reached the merge, where he would become the final juror when Joey L. cast the sole vote to eliminate him. In , Matt immediately became target number one on the Burr tribe for the growing suspicions of him having the Hidden Immunity Idol. He was eventually swapped to Hamilton where the numbers quickly fell out of his favor and was voted out. Profile Survivor Saigon Matt started out on the Da Nang tribe where he stayed under the radar. He found the Da Nang Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 2. After a Tribe Switch, he was in the minority on the new Hanoi tribe with Ant. Luckily, Ant made himself a much larger target than Matt, resulting in the former getting voted out. Matt's tribe lost again, but Matt sold out Yag for trying to come after the Hanois and saved himself again. At the merge, Matt was in the middle of old Da Nang and new Hanoi. He won the first two Immunity Challenges to ensure he was safe, but it was not always clear on where the vote would go. Matt shared his idol with Jett to try to secure trust with him. However, Jett exposed this to the Hanois. The old Da Nangs were not trusting of Matt either, so Matt played his idol on himself, negating a vote against him. The Hanois bluffed and said they would be voting for him. After this, he sided with the Da Nangs, but as they got picked off one after another, Matt was able to find another idol. He won the crucial final four Immunity Challenge which allowed him a spot in the final three, but when Joey L. won the Final Immunity Challenge, it was Matt who became the final juror over Alexis. At the Final Tribal Council, Matt voted for Joey L. because he felt Joey L. had done more in the game. Joey L. would win over Alexis in a 7-2 vote. Voting History In Episode 10, Matt used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 1 vote against him. In Episode 13, Matt used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 1 vote against him. Also, there was a 2-2-0 tie between Jack and Jett, forcing a revote. Matt did not change his vote on the revote. All-Stars Matt started out on the dominant Burr tribe. When Rivers got the Hidden Immunity Idol clue for her tribe, Matt was able to figure out very quickly, but not quick enough as Andrew figured it out first. However, Matt was pinned as the person who had the idol in possession, leaving a looming target on his back. After an unlucky Tribe Switch, he found himself on the bottom of Hamilton. Luckily for Matt, though, Hamilton won their first Immunity Challenge, allowing Matt to live another day. However, when Hamilton was sent to Tribal Council, Matt became the person unanimously voted for suspicions of him having the Hidden Immunity Idol and because he did not have many relationships. Voting History Trivia * Matt never received more than one vote at any Tribal Council in . * Matt is the first contestant to discover two Hidden Immunity Idols in one season. * Matt is the only original Burr member to not make the merge in . * Every contestant that voted against Matt in All-Stars has reached the Final Tribal Council at some point in their RSurvivor career. * Matt holds the record for most challenge wins of any contestant eliminated pre-merge, with 8 in All-Stars. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Saigon Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Saigon Jury Members Category:Da Nang Tribe Category:Vietschlong Tribe Category:Burr Tribe Category:Hamilton Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:14th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:Survivor: Saigon Category:Survivor: All-Stars